


Enjoy the Silence

by images_words



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable Matt Murdock Is Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Headaches & Migraines, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Multi, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: For Matt Murdock, life has always been too loud. Like the whole world was just screaming at him. Constantly. Silence is a luxury he's never truly known.Frank Castle is a man of few words. He prefers to let his actions do the talking. He's perfectly content with remaining silent.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Red." Frank Castle sat down beside the masked man he had come to see as a friend. "Whatcha doin' up here?" They were sitting on a roof overlooking the city.  
"Listening," the man said simply. Frank laughed.  
"Listening to what?"  
"The city. It speaks to me, sometimes."  
"Oh yeah? So, uh... what's it sayin' now?" Frank didn't really understand his strange friend, but he certainly found him intriguing.  
"Well... the woman who owns the bakery next to the gym? She's cheating on her husband. With the guy who owns the gym."   
"How did you...?"  
"I can hear them talking."  
"Right, your... freaky hearing thing." He was silent for a moment. "Are you ever gonna tell me who you really are, Red?"  
"No... but I'll give you a hint." The man smiled. "You know me. You know me very well." He took off running, leaping from one roof to the next and leaving Frank to wonder.

***

"Matt! What's wrong? What happened?!"  
"Shhh," Matt hissed from the corner of his dark room. He had built himself a nest out of blankets, which Frank most certainly would have found adorable if he wasn't so worried. He knelt down beside Matt.  
"What's wrong, baby?" He pushed a strand of hair out of Matt's face. "Are you hurt?"  
"Migraine," Matt said mournfully, leaning into Frank's touch. "Hurts. Help me." He looked so pitiful. Like a lost puppy. Frank sighed, almost relieved. This, he could handle.  
"Alright. C'mere." He sat down on the bed, back against the wall, propped up against some pillows. He pulled Matt close to him, careful not to leave any of the younger man's blankets behind. Matt was very particular about his blankets.  
Not careful enough, apparently.  
"Frankie... missed one."  
Frank quickly grabbed the runaway blanket, wrapping it around Matt. "Better?"  
Matt nodded. "Thank you."  
Frank smiled, gently kissing his forehead. And then they just sat there in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, we have got to stop meeting like this." Frank laughed. "What is it with you and roofs, Red?"  
"It's a good place to listen.... did you figure it out yet?"  
"Figure what out?"  
"Who I am."  
"No... No, I haven't."  
The masked man laughed. "Of course."  
"...Can you even see? I mean... in the suit. It doesn't actually look like it has eyeholes. Can you see?"  
"Nope. Can't see shit." He smiled. "Doesn't bother me, though." And he was off again, down the fire escape this time, and Frank was left alone.

***

"Matt, how is it that you have better fashion sense than me, Frank and Marci combined?" Foggy asked, laughing. Matt shook his head.  
"I have a good tailor."  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Matt turned towards the sound of Frank's voice.  
"Hi."  
"Hey, Matty." He ruffled Matt's hair. The younger man smiled, leaning into his touch. Foggy laughed.  
"Castle, you have got that man trained like a dog."  
Frank and Marci exchanged a knowing look across the table. It seemed like everyone except Foggy was aware that Marci had just as tight a hold on him as Frank had on Matt. Maybe even tighter.  
"So... you see Daredevil last night?"  
Frank laughed. "How do you always know when I've seen him?"  
Matt shrugged. "He hasn't seen you," he said cryptically.  
"What the Hell does that mean, Matty?"  
"He sees as much as I do."  
That's when it hit him, like a ton of bricks. "You?! You're... oh wow." He grinned. "My boyfriend is a superhero."  
"So is mine," Matt pointed out, but he was blushing and doing that adorable little half-smile.  
"Yeah... but your costume is cooler."


End file.
